


The Art of Politeness in Society

by RodimusPrime12



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodimusPrime12/pseuds/RodimusPrime12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this Bumblebee's first Spec Ops mission that only he and Jazz the head of spec ops know the contents of. He is accompanied by Mirage who is there to film and observe Bee's progress. G1 Early in the War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Politeness in Society

The Art of Politeness in Society

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are © owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - It is Bumblebee's first Spec Ops mission that only he and Jazz the head of spec ops know the contents of. He is accompanied by Mirage who is there to film and observe Bee's progress. G1 Early in the War.

Joor - 1 hour

Klik - 1.2 minutes

Breem - 8.3 minutes

It had been Bee's first mission in joining spec ops. Now Mirage didn't know the contents of said mission that was only between the Spec Agent; Bumblebee on this occasion and the head of Spec Ops; Jazz. Mirage had no knowledge of what the young spy had been assigned he had just been sent along to observe and pull Bee out if everything went pear shaped and they could manage to get away undetected.

As it was not long had they entered the premises of the Decepticon Base than Bee been discovered hacking into the network and was promptly captured. Now Mirage was stood off to the side and to the back of the Prison Cells his cloaking systems firmly in place watching helplessly, as Bumblebee was tortured for information, unable to take any action at this time. All he could do was stand there and watch the proceedings. All he could see and hear was the tortured agonised screams of the spy as he was mercilessly made to suffer under the 'tender' mercies of the Decepticon Second in Command; Starscream and his wing mate Thundercracker for vital Autobot secrets, each round of torture getting progressive more violent in their endeavours for the information they wished to gain but Bumblebee held strong never breaking to allow his secrets to flow.

When Starscream and Thundercracker finally called an end to the torture session after more than a couple of joors, they had gathered their devices, subspaced them and just about turned to leave; at this point Mirage had also been about to spring into action to free Bee from his imprisonment and escape with the minibot as soon as the two seekers had left. When said minibot, whose helm had been resting limply forward against the top of his chassis, suddenly shot up from it's slumped position to stare direction at the two Decepticons and spoke to them in an indignant tone shocking both the stumped seekers as well as a stunned Mirage who had by this point totally forgotten that the camera he was using to record Bee's progress for his first spy mission was still running and so was catching the whole procedure on tape;

" Hey! What do you think you were doing? That hurt you know?"

Thundercracker turned to his wing commander, "Did we break him?"

"No. Now shut up" Starscream replied in frustration before turning back to the minibot, " What are you on about Autoscum?"

"What I meant you dumb aft was you could have just asked me you know used a little known thing known as manners. But noooo you don't know what manners are you just went ahead and tortured me. It never even occurred to you to just ask me for the information you wanted, it called being polite. But then again what was I expecting from Decepticreeps like you. Manner ha! As if!"

At this point both Starscream and Thundercracker had lost any emblem of contempt for the Autobot, the only expression present on their faceplates was shock and the only feeling felt was to be freaked out by the happenings before them wondering if perhaps they had broken something in the Autobots processor. Glancing at one another and then back at the chained to the wall of the cell minibot then once again at each other. Without speaking a word they seemed to make a uniformed decision and without any by your leave they about faced and fled from the cells as if the Unmaker himself was on their tails, not even bothering to lock the cell door behind them.

Mirage just stood there jaw hanging in shock at what had just happened. Bumblebee turned his head in Mirage's general direction,

"Hey….hey 'Rage?" Bee said snapping the towers mech out of his shell shocked stupor, "Rage quick before any more 'Cons come by get me down and lets get out of here."

Mirage just continued to stand there his jaw unhinging even lower at Bee's casual tone despite the pain that he must have been in from the trashing he took only a few kliks earlier. His processor finally caught up with him on Bee had said galvanising him into action he ran into the cell quietly and as quickly as he could he began unhooking Bee from the shackles and keeping a firm grip upon the injured minibot he rapidly made his way to and out the exit of the Decepticon base. Bee silent as they made their way back to Autobot territory.

It wasn't until they neared their base of operations did Bumblebee break the silence by innocent asking his friend;

"Well Rage…what did you think?"

"Huh?" said Mirage in confusion, "What did I think of what?"

"What did you think of my performance?"

"Performance? What are you going on about Bee?"

"My performance in the Decepticon brig. That was my mission brief "Bee said brightly then a look of confusion entered his optics as he continued, "didn't you know I thought Jazz had told you what I was doing?"

By this time Mirage's processors had severely slowed down at what the minibot spy had elaborated on finally after what seemed like a breem his vocaliser managed to stutter out in his disbelief at what Bee's mission had been, "N..n..no…I..I..had… no…idea …what ..your… mission …brief ..entailed….." he trailed off again in shock.

Bumblebee just took one look at Mirage face and started to laugh as the duo made their way into back into the base to report to Jazz.


End file.
